nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hail-Fire
Not to be confused with the Hailstorm, a blaster with a similar name but is otherwise unrelated }} The Hail-Fire (formerly known as Hailfire) is a 2012 N-Strike Elite blaster that can hold up to eight clips in a circular rotating ammo rack. It was released by Nerf on 4th August 2012. An official demonstration video was released during the night of June 14 to 15, 2012, showing the operation of the blaster. The Hail-Fire has two handles: a rear pistol grip and an advance handle on the top front. There are two triggers on the rear grip. The top trigger is the firing trigger and the bottom trigger is the acceleration trigger. The blaster has a rotating ammo rack that can be rotated to the next clip by operating the advance handle on the top front of the blaster, as seen in the video. The video also shows that the Hail-Fire is powered by four AA alkaline batteries. It costs 40 USD, and when fully loaded with eight 18 dart extension clips, becomes very heavy. It has a blue paint job and is slim at the back, then morphs into a large circle, almost like a lazy susan of clips, which is very wide, then the advance handle near the front of the blaster and then the barrel. Description If you use eight 18 dart extension clips than you get the maximum capacity of 144 darts. Currently, this is the biggest capacity of a dart blaster made by Nerf. The teaser video that Nerf/Hasbro released confirms that the drum magazines are too big for the blaster. The Hail-Fire is quite versatile, as it can fit the role of an assault rifle as well as a light machine gun. It can also go in between the two if the user would like. How the blaster handles depends on what capacity clips the user uses. Internals The Hail-Fire's internals are pretty standard for a flywheel-powered blaster. The blaster has two flywheels, advance grip mechanism, electrical wires, the "lazy susan", firing trigger, acceleration trigger and dart pusher. These parts work reliably. Position in Theme The Hailfire was the biggest blaster in the N-Strike Elite, and because of this is the primary blaster of the series. Blaster Co-relation The Hailfire is very similar to the Stampede ECS and the Vulcan EBF-25 in the form of size and appearance. It also has a similar appearance to the other blasters in the N-Strike Elite line. As of yet it does not have much functional relation to the blasters in its line, but it does share flywheel components with the Stockade and Stryfe as well as the Elite Rayven. How to Fire How to Load '''Quick Reloading: '''Move the Advance Grip forward until it can't move anymore. Then pull back again, and a new clip will rotate into place. Gallery 424840 2360008900152 1848205751 1478841 1914632931 n.jpg|Sneak Peek. 223px-Nerf N-Strike Elite Hailfire Preview - 10.jpg|Black-and-White Sizzle Video pictures. Nerfhailfire.png|Black-and-white Sizzle video Hailfire. Possible nerf hailfire by neo creations-d4qmelq.png|Neo-Creations' interpretation. PhpThumb generated thumbnailjpg-2.jpg|Another interpretation. Nerf.jpg|First full picture of blaster. Nerf-hail-fire-xl.jpg|Final and production blaster. Trivia * The Hail-Fire can hold up to 8 6-Dart Clips, totaling 48 darts, or 8 18-Dart Clips, totaling 144 darts. Some people expected it to come with 48 darts and all 8 clips. However, as stated in the Teaser Trailer, it will only come with 24 darts and 4 clips—this has lead to some disappointment. However, there is a special Hailfire Upgrade pack that includes 4 more six-dart clips and 24 extra darts. Video See Also * Stockade * Vulcan EBF-25 * Stampede ECS * N-Strike Elite * Retaliator * Rampage Category:Blasters introduced in 2012 Category:N-Strike Elite Category:Nerf blasters Category:Blasters that fire up to 50-59 feet Category:Flywheel Blasters